The 3rd Generation Partnership Project (The 3rd Generation Partnership Project, 3GPP) defines the discontinuous reception (Discontinuous Reception, DRX) technology starting from the Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE) Release 8 (Release 8, Rel 8), so that a UE can turn off a transceiver in a period of time, thereby achieving the purpose of power saving for a terminal.
The existing DRX mechanism is directed to an application scenario in which the time of sending and receiving data is irregular or the size of a data packet is irregular, and a DRX period thereof cannot be set too long; otherwise, such a case may occur that a sounding reference signal (Sounding Reference Signal, SRS) cannot be transmitted in time when the UE is in a sleep stage, thereby causing uplink out-of-synchronization of the UE.
However, in a certain application scenario, if the existing DRX mechanism is maintained, the UE is in a waking state in the DRX for a long time and the activation time is too long, which increases energy consumption of the terminal.